Lucy Lost in Time
by PerdreySNH
Summary: Arguing then combining spells, that always leads to disaster. What will happen when the next generation kids accidently make Lucy disappear? And where is Lucy now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time travel fanfic so feedback would be much appreciated. I love the name Lucy and I love to read fanfics about Percy's youngest daughter but recently I've read a few Hermione timetravelling fanfics and I decided to give this a go :-) Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you see here, all I did was arrange the words into a mini story**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>August 21<strong>__**st**__**, 2027**_

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Molly asked her little sister in shock as she sprung away from Lorcan as quickly as she could.

Lucy stood stock still and stared at the scene before her. On the floor at her feet, where she dropped them, was a cake box and her handbag. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Why on earth would her boyfriend be kissing her sister? It made no sense to Lucy.

"I brought over your birthday cake…" She trailed off, not sure what to say or do. It wasn't Molly's birthday until the 23rd but Molly Weasley Senior had insisted that they all gathered on Saturday 21st for a family birthday celebration. Molly was turning 19 in two days but she had always had a sense of maturity around her. She took after her father with her red hair, horn-rimmed glasses and she always strived for perfection in everything she did. Lucy was the complete opposite as she took after her mother, Audrey, not just in looks – wavy brown hair just past her shoulders, soft brown eyes, small body – but also in the fact that she couldn't do magic. She was a squib, the only squib for generations in the Weasley family.

"Lucy, it's not what you think." Lorcan started, standing up and taking a few steps closer to his girlfriend (or, well, ex-girlfriend now). "Molly and I were just… talking. But I think you and I should talk. We've been drifting apart for a while now."

"JAMES!" Lucy shouted. Most of the Weasley-Potter children lived in the same wizarding flat block. On the first floor resided Molly II, Dominique, Roxanne and Charlotte Finnigan. The next floor up was home to James, Fred, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom. The third floor housed Albus, Louis, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan Scamander and Lysander Scamander. The rest of the family were staying at their parents' house still, apart from Teddy and Victoire who were recently married and had their own house. Lily, Hugo and Lucy were still of school age and all three were entering their 7th and final year at school (Hogwarts for Lily and Hugo; London's Academy for Girls for Lucy).

It only took a minute before James appeared at the door to his cousin's aid. "What happened?" He asked then looked at the scene before him. "No… He couldn't have…" James trailed off. It wasn't long until the rest of the family appeared.

Everyone began shouting and yelling at once due to the nature of the situation. Lucy was the youngest of the family which caused some of the older cousin's to favour and try to protect her. As much as they tried though, no one could have protected Lucy from what happened next.

Lorcan reached for his wand and began to say "Silencio" but before it all came out, Molly, James and Dominique all shouted a spell as they pulled out their own wands. With a flash of white, Lucy screamed as the orb of light hit her in the chest. Everything went black as she felt herself fall backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to **Iris Stardust **and **ClaraVR **for reviewing and bringing a smile to my face :-) I was going to spread out my chapter updates so there wouldn't be clumps of them every few months but as this story is getting positive feedback so quickly, I'll hopefully have the next few chapters up tonight :-) Don't forget to read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise nor do I have the ability to time travel :-P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 28<strong>**th****, 1977**

The hospital ward filled with a long, painful scream as a girl woke up after a whole week lying unconscious on the crisp, white sheets. Immediately, the closest healers rushed to her bedside and attempted to soothe her. She had been found on a construction site and brought straight to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Illnesses. It was assumed that she was a witch as the construction site was hidden from muggle view. The only problem, was that the girl wasn't in any of the hospital's records which meant that she couldn't be identified. When she arrived in, she wore jeans, a t-shirt with "Take Me To Paris" written on it, trainers and a denim jacket. What really stood out though was the necklace she wore. The heart shaped locket had a pattern of flowers inscribed into the silver. There were also words. On the front was "L.A.W." in loopy handwriting whereas on the back of the locket was the words, "The Greatest Magic is Love." The letters on the front were understood as initials although whose would have to wait until the girl awoke. The main feature of the necklace though, was that when anyone tried to touch it, it began to glow with a bright white light.

"Where am I?" Were the girl's first words. One of the healer's had pushed her back so she lay down once more on the white, pristine sheets.

"Just relax, you are safe. You are in hospital. Can you tell us your name, dear?" The closest healer asked. She smiled down at the girl kindly but her face showed only tiredness and lines of stressed. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had applied a little too much make-up.

"Lucy." The girl replied after a few minutes of silence. The healer who had shoved her back smiled and wrote the name on her clipboard.

"And your surname?"

"I don't know…" Lucy whispered as tears came to her eyes. "I can't remember…"

"There, there, child. Don't worry." An older man said as he moved through the curtains to her bedside. "We have a way of remembering things when we least expect to. You'll remember how you came to be here in a few days." Unlike the two healers, when the man smiled, through the beard as white as the bed sheets, it reached his eyes with a twinkle. "Do you think you could tell me today's date?" He asked, then added, "Granted that you have been asleep for 7 days."

She frowned as she thought through what date it was. "The 21st… Plus 7… Saturday 28th." She finally settled on.

"It's Sunday 28th, do you know what month and year it is?" He asked her, continuing the smile in encouragement, understanding how unsettling it must be to wake up in hospital surrounded by strangers.

"August 2027." She said more confidently than before. Her confidence faltered though once she saw the look that the older man and the healer's shared. "What's wrong?"

The man sighed heavily as though the world were on his shoulders and looked back to Lucy. "My dear, it is indeed, August, but you have the wrong year. It is, in fact, the year 1977."

This time it was Lucy who paled considerably. "No… it's 2027. It can't be 1977. That was 50 years ago! I wasn't alive 50 years ago!" Her voice began to rise in panic. The two healers repeatedly asked her to calm down but she wasn't listening. Finally the darkness took over once more as a cold sensation started in her arm and quickly spread through her body.

"What do we do, Professor Dumbledore?" The healer with too much make-up asked the older man, carefully wrapping up the syringe that had put Lucy to sleep before throwing it in the bin.

"Well, Holly, I believe that I will take her to the castle. She is of school age and until we can figure out what has happened, I think that continuing her education would help her feel more oriented." Professor Dumbledore said, "And with war brewing, she'll need to be looked after even more." Taking a final look at the unconscious girl, he then walked out past the curtains to leave the healers alone to prepare Lucy to be moved to Hogwart's own Hospital Wing for the meanwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or a Time Machine. :-)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 21<strong>**st****, 2027**

Everyone froze as they watched Lucy's body vanish in a flash of bright, white light. For quite some time no one knew what to say or do. Simultaneously, Molly, James, Dominique and Lorcan dropped their wands.

"Well… That happened…" Fred managed after a very long silence. "So, where did she go?" He asked but no one seemed to have an answer. The group did, however, turn to look at Lorcan and Molly.

"How could you do that to Lucy? You two should feel ashamed! It's bad enough to find out your boyfriend is cheating on you. It is horrible to find out you know the person he is cheating on you with but for that person to be family – to be your sister – must be the worst feeling ever!" Roxanne said. She didn't raise her voice but she spoke in such a cold, venomous tone that it was unnaturally scary. "No one in their right mind would hurt Lucy like that!"

"Why? Because she is the youngest of the family? Or because you feel sorry for her? Just because she is a squib does not mean that she deserves royal treatment." Lorcan replied and Molly nodded to back him up. "I like Lucy but it wasn't working. She doesn't have enough in common with me. We can't meet up anywhere not within walking distance since she can't apparate or drive. And don't forget that she is younger than me. I've have been wanting to end things for weeks but I couldn't find the right way."

It took Fred and James both to hold back Dominique as she tried to lunge at Lorcan. "Oh my, what a wonderful way to end a relationship!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Stick your tongue down your girlfriend's sister's throat in hope that your girlfriend will see and disappear off the face of the earth! Well congratulations, Lorcan, you won!"

"Guys…" Charlotte Finnigan spoke up from where she had been watching from the flat door. "Don't you all need to be at the Burrow in a couple hours?" She asked timidly, worried about another Dominique outburst. "You don't have Lucy or a cake…"

Dominique didn't shout, she didn't even speak. Her hands flew to her mouth and she nodded slowly.

"Go to the library." Roxanne told Dominique, Molly and Charlotte. "Look through everything you can about vanishing spells or combined spells…and curses." She added, glancing at Dominique. "Lorcan, go upstairs and don't leave the building. James, Fred, you get some of the others together and search all the books we have here. If that doesn't help then go to the library. I'll go ask Frankie and Alice if they could bake a cake. Molly doesn't deserve it but at least we have one of our two missing things." Roxanne paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Merlin, don't let her be hurt."

"I think it's actually God who lives in the sky, sis." Fred said with a tight-lipped smile to try and at least make the situation slightly better.

"Who's going to tell Percy?" Louis asked, chewing on his lower lip. "He's going to be furious. So are Grandpa Arthur and Nana Molly…"

"No one is telling them until we at least try to find a solution." Roxanne sighed. "Well, let's get to work. Lucy isn't going to poof back by herself – although it would be great if she did."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: That was all an introduction, really, but stay tuned, Lucy is now getting sorted and soon we will meet the Marauders :-) Please do read, review, (favourite and follow) and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 29<strong>**th****, 1977**

"My name is Lucy. I am 17. I am in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic is real but a secret. I woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Illnesses. It is 29th August 1977. It is not 2027. I don't know how I got here." Lucy repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Madam Pomfrey nodded, smiling every time something new was added to the paragraph.

"You are doing well, dear. Only yesterday all you had was 'My name is Lucy. It is the 28th August 1977.' Do you want to head on up to Professor Dumbledore's office? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington has kindly accepted to lead the way." She smiled and gave the girl a gentle push towards the door. "I had a patient arrive earlier this morning and I really must see to him so run along now."

Lucy walked out of the Hospital Wing only to be greeted by a man of transparent form and whose feet did not quite reach the ground. She stopped and looked at him, a smile forming at his style of outfit. "Are you Sir Nicholas?" She asked the ghost.

"Indeed I am, and you must be Miss Lucy. The portraits have all been talking about you and how you appeared here without a clue what was going on." Sir Nicholas began as he walked – well floated – down the corridor beside her. "Have you been given a house yet? Of course, being the ghost of Gryffindor house, one obviously would expect me to tell you it is the best house. On the contrary, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are just as nice. It all depends on where the Sorting Hat places you."

"Mr. Dumbledore said this morning that he would let the Sorting Hat choose my house. Do you know what each house is for, Sir Nicholas?" She asked curiously and the old ghost was all too happy to tell her.

"There is a song, you see. You'll hear it on September 1st. It goes like this:" He paused to clear his throat.

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise, old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

So, does that help you any?" Sir Nicholas asked the girl with a smile.

"I want to be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff." She decided then added. "Thank you."

"Well, Miss Lucy, Professor Dumbledore's office is behind the gargoyle and up the stairs." Nicholas told her and floated away through the wall.

He was gone before Lucy even had a chance to ask how to get into Dumbledore's office. She looked up at the statue of the gargoyle and wondered what to do. She didn't know her way back to the Hospital Wing, nor did she know how to move the gargoyle. Luckily she wasn't stuck in that predicament for too long for as she contemplated on what to do, the gargoyle statue moved and a man with a long white beard stood before her at the bottom of the staircase. She followed him up into his office where a stool was placed in the centre of the room with a hat on top of it.

"This is the Sorting Hat, Lucy. It will tell us which house you belong to." Dumbledore explained and lifted the hat so Lucy could sit on the stool instead. As soon as she sat down, the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm…" A voice said in Lucy's ear. "Unusual. This is very unusual. I see magic but no control, no possession over it. You were once very smart but the knowledge is no longer there. You are brave but there are many fears for you yet to conquer. The magic within you, however, is hidden deeply… Very unusual…" A few minutes of silence followed before the voice that once whispered in her ear grew louder so as Dumbledore could hear. "Whether she possesses enough magic for Hogwarts, I do not know, but for now I would have to say – GRYFFINDOR."

Relief flooded over Lucy as the Hat finally shouted out a name. "May I go back to Madam Poppy now?" Lucy asked, standing up once Dumbledore removed the Sorting Hat from her head.

"You may." He nodded. "Ask the portraits for directions if you need to." He said with a kind smile.

As the girl left, Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair. "Do you know what her surname is?" He asked the Sorting Hat but it replied with a no. "Then I believe Poppy and I better make a story for the girl before the teachers and staff arrive later." He decided.

Lucy, on the other hand, walked around the castle, taking herself on a tour via portrait directions before returning to the Hospital Wing. As she walked through the corridors, many of the portraits asked questions to which the answer for many was merely, 'I don't know.'


End file.
